Motel Konoha
by Lily Loop
Summary: Todo es culpa del motel Konoha: "si no sales feliz, sales embarazada" / — Nuestros hijos tendrán el dudoso honor de haber sido procreados gracias a una promoción de motel.— dijo Sai./ — ¿Hay necesidad de decirles?/ {Post-Guerra} SasuSaku - NaruHina - SaiIno


_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo reconocido es de Kishinomoto. Lo que no, es de mi autoría. _

_**Summary**: Todo es culpa del motel Konoha: "si no sales feliz, sales embarazada"/ − Nuestros hijos tendrán el dudoso honor de haber sido procreados gracias a una promoción de motel. − dijo Sai. / − ¿Hay necesidad de decirle? / {Post-Guerra} SasuSaku - NaruHina - SaiIno_

* * *

><p><strong>Motel Konoha<br>****Capítulo único**

− Shino ¿cuál es la mejor broma que te han hecho los diablillos de nuestros hijos? – Preguntó Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente. – Te apuesto que la del borrador fue la mejor.

− No me hacen bromas. Son bastante predecibles. – respondió con tranquilidad.

− Pero algo te debe sorprender ¿o no? – Preguntó confundido Sai, mientras leía un libro de dragones. Según él, nunca sabían cuando una amenaza de ese tipo podría atacar Konoha.

− Dudo que el hijo de Naruto no destaque por idioteces. – murmuró Sasuke, mirando hacia otro lado, con esa pose de indiferencia que lo caracterizaba.

− Más bien, yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes. – Todos los presentes, que en algún momento habían pertenecido al extinguido equipo 7, lo miraron con atención. − ¿Por qué tuvieron hijos en las mismas fechas? Sarada se lleva con Bolt por 3 días e Inojin le gana a Bolt por 2. No me van a decir que paso el angelito de la fertilidad por acá.

Los tres enrojecieron con fuerza, pero guardaron silencio.

− ¿No contestarán? – preguntó Shino picándolos. – Al cabo que ni quería.

Sai fingió leer, pero su cabeza estaba recordando el preciso momento cuando puso la "semillita" para que su hijo se creara.

_8 años y medio atrás_.

− ¡Sai! – el pelinegro, que estaba enfrascado leyendo un maravilloso libro sobre mujeres, levantó su cabeza. Según esa guía de "Como entender a tu chica", el primer punto era: _Contestar cuando ella te llame_. Dicho y hecho. Se puso de pie y camino hacía esa mujer que lo había convencido que la práctica era mejor que la teoría y que leer tanto libro nunca lo haría entenderla, ni tampoco comprender el porqué de ese amor. − ¡Sai!

− ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó calmo al llegar a su lado. La guapa rubia se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza y tomándolo de la pernera, lo beso de la misma forma. – Wow, sí que sirve ese libro. Si cada vez que me llamas, me recibes así, vendré más seguido.

− Te tengo una propuesta. – Sai la vio retorcer sus manos y mirarlo tímidamente. Otro punto en su libro, el segundo para ser específico, decía que: _Cuando ella hablé, tómale toda la atención del mundo_. Y eso hizo. La miro con todo el interés que pudo mostrar en su rostro. – Hay un lugar con muchas cabañas… me gustaría ir.

Ino se sonrojo, y Sai no pudo evitar sentir ternura ¿eso era la práctica? ¿Eso era el amor? Lo averiguaría cuando Ino no estuviera cerca.

− ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Ino lo miro feo, pero no respondió de forma pesada.

− Claramente. No puedo ir sola. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Sai nunca imagino que un color de ojos penetrara tan fuerte en su cuerpo… Sip, eso debía ser el amor. − ¿Vamos?

− Bueno. – se levantó de hombros. La rubia nuevamente se tiro a sus brazos y lo beso rápidamente. Sai se sentía en las nubes.

− Te encantara. Debemos elegir la temática de la cabaña. ¿Qué te gusta más? ¿La_ selva_? ¿Un _cabaret_? ¿_Árabe_? – El parloteo de su novia, le hizo recordar el tercer punto: _Nunca la interrumpas cuando ella hablé_. − ¿Sai? ¿Me estás oyendo? – mierda, el punto dos lo había olvidado por completo. Sólo atino a abrazarla y como no era muy dado al afecto, la guapa rubia se sorprendió y correspondió gustosa.

− Vamos. – la tomó de su mano y caminaron juntos. Él siguiéndola en todo momento. No tenía idea donde iban y tampoco iba a preguntar. Cuarto punto: _Tú síguela a donde quiera que vaya. _

− Creo que me gusta la temática árabe. Se me hace más entretenida. Además ando con este vestido y puedo bailar moviendo los velos y taparme con ellos ¿te gusta la idea? – Sai asintió sonriendo, pero en realidad, ni siquiera sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. – Cuando la frentezota sepa donde estaré, morirá de envidia. No le contaré que estamos en la _"semana feliz"_ donde bajan los precios a la mitad – sabía que de igual forma se lo diría, pero prefería dejarlo para el final. Cuando quedara un día, aunque era imposible que ella lo pudiera disfrutar, dado a que Sasuke se encontraba en sus viajes de "catarsis". Se sintió afortunada. Por lo menos tenía a su amor cerca. − ¿Dime si no somos un par de suertudos? – Volvió a asentir sonriendo. – Me encantas, siempre me dices que "si" a todo.

− Si. – repitió como perro amaestrado. Si Naruto o Kiba lo vieran, se darían un festín burlándose de él, pero los dejaría. No era tonto como para hacer enojar a Ino, ya mucho lo había golpeado cuando se entero de que había besado a Sakura para comprobar un punto que otro libro le había indicado: _Si besas a otra chica y no sientes lo mismo que con la que estás, es que te encuentras enamorado. _Y si, estaba enamorado. Sakura Haruno casi lo mató con un puñetazo que lo lanzó al otro lado de la aldea y cuando llego con el cuento a Ino…

− Llevo mucho rato parloteando y no me tomas atención. – dijo Ino casi haciendo un puchero. Era un idiota, nuevamente había olvidado el punto dos.

− Sólo recordaba el beso que me di con Sakura – Los ojos azules de la guapa rubia fuera esferas de fuego. – Recordaba tu golpiza, no el beso en sí.

− Eres un imbécil ¿acaso no sabes que NO debes hablar de otras chicas frente a la tuya? ¡Ni siquiera debes mirar o besar a otras chicas para comprobar que me amas! –gritó furiosa, Sai se tapo los oídos. – Por idiota, pagas tú.

− Bueno. – No era momento de reclamar, como si alguna vez lo hiciera.

− Y agradece que no le voy con la historia a Sasuke. – Sai trago fuerte. Por primera vez sintió un leve cosquilleo en su espina dorsal. El Uchiha era de temer. A él no le temblaría la mano para meterle un Chidori. – Llegamos. – Ino sonrió gustosa, esperando la reacción de su novio.

− ¿Motel Konoha? – la rubia asintió con vehemencia. − ¿quieres dormir? Me hubieses dicho y te pasaba mi cama.

− Verdaderamente eres un bruto. Tus libros te enseñan muy poco. – A pesar de querer golpearlo, Ino se contuvo. Sin él, no podría disfrutar de los placenteros manjares que le podía brindar la _"semana feliz"_ – Entra. − Sai la siguió como perrito faldero. En su cabeza insistía que no era momento de rechistar.

Cuando llegaron a recepción, se encontraron con una señora regordeta, que comía una bolsa de papas fritas y se miraba las uñas mientras tarareaba una canción muy pegajosa.

− Buenas tardes. – la voz nasal les sonó tan desagradable a ambos, que casi por inercia, ariscaron la nariz. − ¿Qué necesitan?

− La habitación con temática árabe. – la mujer re busco en una caja llena de llaves. − ¿Viene algo incluido con la pieza?

− Una botella de champagne y películas triple equis. – Sai vio que Ino levantaba una ceja y sonría picarona. Por segunda vez en un día, su espalda le mandaba un cosquilleo helado. – Por el pasillo, al final.

− Gracias. – la mujer asintió y siguió con su rutina de hacer nada.

Ino abrió la puerta y se lanzó como niña pequeña sobre la cama, para estirar sus brazos a lo largo y ancho de esta. Sai miro hacia todos lados. Se encontraba en un lugar parecido al medio oriente, con cojines de satén y vuelos dorados en el suelo. Desde el techo caían muchas telas que cubría la cama y la hacía parecer una carpa. El piso era alfombrado y junto una mesa pequeña adornaban el lugar.

− Esta bonito. ¿Dormirás toda la tarde? – Ino lo miró sugerentemente y apretó un botón que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Una música parecida a la que escuchaban en el medio oriente comenzó a sonar. Sai miraba hacia todos lados confundido, hasta que vio a la guapa rubia caminar hacía él. − ¿Ino?

− Hoy, nadie dormirá. – sintió la lengua de su novia en el cuello y toda la realidad le cayó de sopetón. Lo había llevado a ese lugar para tener sexo.

− En mi casa también podríamos haber hecho esto. – dijo sonriendo, sintiendo como la lengua de su chica seguía en su cuello. La abrazo y acarició su pelo. − ¿Tendré que pagar por tener sexo? ¿Eso no será como estar con una prostituta?

Ino lo soltó de sopetón y lo miro completamente furiosa. Sip, la había cagado.

− ¡IMBECIL! – el grito resonó por todo el lugar.

Sai paro sus recuerdos, porque estaba en la vía pública y no quería terminar arrestado por andar paseándose muy "animado". Solo recordó que tuvo que pedir perdón de rodillas y vaya de que manera fue eso… se sonrojo. Pagar por tener sexo no había sido tan malo después de todo.

− Sai, estás colorado. – dijo Naruto molestándolo. – Parece que leíste algo extraño sobre los dragones. ¿No estarás en la parte del apareamiento?

− Idiota. – murmuró para luego ponerse de pie y largarse a su casa. Necesitaba ver a su esposa. Tenía ganas de "pedir perdón" nuevamente.

− Creo que recordó como hizo a Inojin. – Naruto se sobó la nuca y volvió a sonreír zorrunamente. – Yo no recuerdo bien como hice a Bolt… esperen, si. – Y comenzó la abstracción del rubio.

Naruto caminaba hacia su casa, luego de un largo día de entrenamiento, junto al Hokage y Shikamaru. Sólo quería dormir y descansar lo que no había descansado en meses. Según Kakashi, debía entrenarse para poder tomar el cargo que en ese momento él poseía, en las mejores condiciones.

− Ni siquiera tengo ganas de ramen. – murmuró, cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies.

Su aura era negra y agotada. Sus hombros estaban caídos y en su boca había un gracioso puchero. Verdaderamente estaba cansado.

− Naruto-kun. – La voz de su guapa novia, le recompuso las energías como si se hubiese tomado todas las Red Bull del universo en 10 minutos. − ¿Cómo estás?

− ¡Hinata-Chan! – caminó rápidamente hacía ella y la abrazo. La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sus ojos blancos se cerraron y aspiraron el aroma del rubio.

− ¿Estabas entrenando? – Naruto se separo presuroso de ella. − ¿Qué pasa?

− Estoy hediondo, sudoroso y entierrado. – Hinata esbozo una sonrisa angelical y compresiva. Naruto sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido y por inercia poso su mano sobre él. – Eres hermosa.

La pelinegra se puso como granate, pero no desmayo, ni mucho menos comenzó a balbucear. Ya llevaba varios años de pareja con ese hiperactivo hombre, porque ya no era un chico, lo conocía en todas sus facetas y cada una de ellas las amaba.

− Tú más. – le dijo, tratando de devolverle el cumplido, pero a la vez coqueteándole.

− Mmm… dudo de eso. – se acercó nuevamente a ella, y la tomo por la cintura. − ¿Qué andas haciendo tan tarde? Es peligroso. – rozo su nariz con la suya.

− Soy ninja, Naruto-Kun. – respondió ella, acortando la distancia, para darle un pequeño beso. El rubio gruño, quejándose porque el beso había sido demasiado corto. – Ino me contó sobre algo.

− ¿Qué ideas locas te metió esa rubia del demonio? – preguntó Naruto. Hinata bufo.

− A lo mejor te gusta. – la pelinegra bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo furiosamente. – A las afueras de Konoha, hay una especie de hotel, pero con eme.

− ¿Ah? – la cara de extrañeza que puso Naruto, era digna de ser fotografiada.

− Cambia la hache por la eme. – le pidió ella. Naruto pensó unos segundos.

− ¿A las afueras de Konoha MAY una especie de hotel? – Hinata se golpeo la frente. No le iba a decir que era un idiota, porque ya mucho se lo habían dicho y además ella no era del tipo que le enrostraba los errores a su novio.

− Naruto, un motel. – susurró la guapa pelinegra. Naruto la miró confundido unos segundos, hasta que entendió a lo que iba.

− ¿Mi casa está muy sucia? – Hinata estaba contando hasta 300 para no dejarlo ahí solo.

− No Naruto. Tu casa está perfecta. – respondió ella conteniéndose.

− Entonces… − dijo Naruto, todavía sin entender el porqué de esa necesidad de ir a hacer el amor a un lugar lejano y sin mucha gente… − ¿Me quieres para ti solita? – Hinata se sonrojo nuevamente. – Bueno, no me negaré.

− El motel tiene temáticas. Ino me dijo que probó la árabe. – balbuceó levemente. No era fácil decirle a tu novio, siendo que eres enferma de vergonzosa, que fueran a un motel para intimar en alguna pieza diferente para así cumplir alguna fantasía. – Creo que me gustaría otra cosa… − propuso ella, mirándolo con temor.

A penas levanto la cabeza, vio que una leve gota de sangre corría por la nariz de Naruto y este se encontraba rojo a más no poder. Hinata esbozo una gran sonrisa. A pesar de llevar muchos años juntos, ella lo seguía amando igual que el primer día, incluso más y la intimidad entre ellos no paraba de ser buena, para vergüenza de Hinata y orgullo de Naruto.

− La temática que quieras. – acercó su boca al oído de la mujer que le había robado el corazón. –Sólo quiere tenerte a ti, desnuda para mí. – Los ojos de Hinata casi se rajaron de tanto que los abrió.

− Ya me tienes. – Naruto la beso con rapidez y tomando su mano, le indico que lo llevara hacía la "felicidad".

Cuando se encontraron fuera del lugar, Hinata comenzó a sentir un poco de temor ¿Y si estaba siendo muy desinhibida y Naruto se espantaba? O ¿La seguiría viendo como la misma Hinata que lo tenía enamorado?

− Wow, son como cabañas. – Naruto achino los ojos para ver mejor. – "¿Semana Feliz?" ¿Qué será?

− La hora sale más barata de lo que cuesta normalmente. – Naruto asintió y a tientas, busco en sobre sus bolsillos si llevaba dinero. Por suerte, si traía. – Fue mi invitación. Yo pago.

− ¡¿Estás loca?! Nunca te dejaré que pagues por invitarme a hacer algo que me encanta, 'ttebayo – Hinata lo miró confundida. – Yo pago.

− Naruto-Kun… yo había… − No la dejo terminar, porque tironeo hacía dentro.

Se encontraron de frente con un chico delgadísimo, que tenía un extraño bigote y un ojo que se le desviaba. Era muy mata pasiones llegar y verlo, pero ya dentro de su "cabaña del amor" le importaría muy poco que a ese pobre hombre tuviera una nula vida sexual, porque con ese físico, era complejo. Parecía un vengador de la virginidad.

− Hola, 'ttebayo. – El hombro lo miro, aunque Naruto no supo si era a él, o a Hinata que estaba a su lado. – Queremos una cabaña.

− Sr. Uzumaki. − ¡mierda! De repente se le olvidaba que había salvado a toda la aldea y que era conocido en casi todos lados. Lo miro suplicándole con la mirada que guardara silencio. – Entendí. Yo tampoco quisiera ser asesinado por el Sr. Hyuga. – Fue el turno de Hinata para sonrojarse y sentirse incomoda.

− Queremos una cabaña, por favor. – murmuró Hinata, pero con una cara de enojo tan grande, que el hombre corrió a pasarle la caja llena de llaves. – Nos vamos a la que tiene por temática la selva. – El hombre asintió varias veces y le indico con gestos donde quedaba. – Gracias. – finalizó Hinata y tironeo a Naruto.

− Wow, sí que das miedo cuando te pones en parada agresiva. – Hinata lo miro de reojo, pero no emitió palabras. – Hinata- Chan, me encantan todas tus formas. – la pelinegra no supo a que se refería. Si a su personalidad, o a su cuerpo, pero pronto salió de dudas, cuando sintió el cuerpo duro de Naruto tras ella, acariciando su abdomen.

−Naruto-kun, todavía no llegamos – El rubio hizo oídos sordos y corrió el pelo de su chica para besarle el cuello. – Para.

− No puedo. – Hinata a trompicones pudo abrir la puerta y se entro a la cabaña.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver todo el verde que cubría el lugar. La cama era como una hamaca gigantesca, sostenida por 4 árboles ficticios. Del techo salían lianas y en todos lados había ramas y hojas.

− Se ve genial. – susurro Hinata. – Creo que podríamos venir más seguido.

− Sip, pasará a ser una prioridad. Aprovecharemos todas las semanas felices que haya para venir a visitar este lugar. – la giro agarrándola de las caderas y beso su boca.

Cayeron sobre la cama y Naruto descubrió que era muy parecido a Tarzan y que Hinata siempre sería su Jane.

No quiso recordar más. Luego de ese día, durmió los cuatro venideros y cada musculo de su cuerpo estuvo reclamando por lo bajo, diez días. Hinata le había sacado el jugo y Kakashi todavía se reía de él cuando lo veía llegar, porque por tirarse en una liana, se cayó de cabeza y un gran chichón se le formo en su frente. Nunca le contó a su sensei en qué lugar se lo había hecho, pero el peliblanco no necesito ser un genio para sacar cuentas y darse cuenta que ese golpe concordaba con las fechas de la "_semana feliz_" – las conocía gracias a Anko. – y además, nueve meses después, nació el hijo de Naruto con Hinata.

− ¿Y a ti también te comieron la lengua los ratones? – preguntó Shino. – Creo que también recordaste algo.

− ¿Qué fecha es? – contra preguntó el rubio, parándose de su silla.

− Cinco de diciembre. – Naruto asintió y recordó algo.

− Debo irme. El deber me llama. – salió corriendo, pero se devolvió dos segundos más tarde. – Teme, paga mi parte.

− ¡Estúpido, dobe! – grito Sasuke. − ¿Tú que miras? – le preguntó a un idiota que se encontraba más allá, sorprendido de ver al Uchiha tan cerca. El pobre hombre balbuceo unas cosas y salió a los dos segundos por la puerta para desaparecer del lugar.

− Uchiha. –los ojos del pelinegro se posaron sobre Shino. − ¿tú tampoco contarás como lo hicieron para dejar embarazadas a sus chicas casi al mismo tiempo? – le preguntó curioso. Sasuke lo miro seriamente, pero contra todo pronóstico contestó.

− "_Semana Feliz_". – el pelinegro salió del lugar, pero antes dejo caer dinero sobre la mesa. Shino se dio cuenta que con eso pagaba la comida del dobe, de Sai, de él y la suya. A pesar de verse como un idiota solitario, mal genio y desagradable, sabía que dentro de ese hombre, había alguien distinto. Uno que había cambiado un montón desde que era padre y que gracias a eso, y a Sakura, conoció lo que era el verdadero amor.

− ¿Qué mierda es la _"Semana Feliz_"? – una guapa morena se acercó a él y lo miro de forma sugerente.

− Yo te enseño.

O.O

Sasuke caminaba por Konoha para llegar al antiguo barrio Uchiha y ver a las dos mujeres que le llenaban la vida. Aparte de eso, tenía unas ganas inmensas de recordarle a Sakura que esa era "_semana feliz_" y hace tiempo que no iban a una.

Mientras sonreía, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de la creación de Sarada se hicieran presentes en su mente. Sakura era una loca.

− ¿Sasuke? – el pelinegro levantó la ceja. – ¿Cuando llegaste?

− Recién. – Su elocuencia haciéndose presente, como siempre. – Tengo hambre.

− Dentro del refrigerador hay tomates. – el pelinegro asintió, pero antes de ir al encuentro de sus manjares, tomo de la mano a Sakura y le dio dos leves besos. Fueron choques de boca, sin profundizar, pero para Sakura eran el mayor placer. – Wow Uchiha, me sorprendes.

− Hmph, molestia. – Sakura sonrió. Ya no se tomaba esa palabra como insulto, sino que era una forma distinta de decirle "mi amor" y no es porque ella lo creyera, sino porque él se lo había dicho alguna vez, mientras discutían por tonteras.

− Sasuke-kun, llegaste más guapo está vez. – dijo la pelirosa acercándose sigilosamente a la espalda de su novio, mientras este mascaba un tomate jugoso. − ¿Dónde anduviste? – pregunto abrazándolo por detrás y posando sus manos en el vientre y pecho de él.

− Por ahí, por allá. –murmuró dejándose querer por su guapa chica. − ¿Me extrañaste? –preguntó levantando una ceja, aunque Sakura no lo vio.

− Claramente. Te extrañé montones. – respondió, metiendo sus manos bajo la ropa de él, acariciando sus marcados abdominales. – Podríamos salir.

− ¿Dónde? – preguntó, intentado girarse, pero Sakura no se lo permitió. Lo abrazo con más fuerza y apretó su pecho a la espalda de él. – Sakura… − dijo en modo de advertencia.

− Ino me hablo de un motel bastante bueno. Podríamos ir a visitarlo. – Sasuke _hmphmeo_ otra vez. – Sasuke-kun, responde bien. – rezongo ella, mientras se alejaba de él.

− ¿Ahora? – preguntó hastiado.

− Si ahora, porque hoy termina la "_semana feliz_" – Sasuke la miro como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza. – Las cabañas están a mitad de precio.

− ¿Tenemos problemas de dinero? – preguntó, sacándose la ropa para meterse a la ducha.

− Tienes la sensibilidad del porte de un maní. – musitó enojada. – Me largo a ver a Hinata.

− Molestia, simplemente quiero estar contigo. – murmuró sin atisbo de emoción, pero Sakura sabía que en esas palabras, iba implícita una súplica. La necesitaba, como ella a él. – Vamos si eso te hace feliz.

− Eres un tonto. – Sasuke levantó una ceja. La pelirosa se acercó a él y estiro la boca para darle un beso bien sonoro. Apoyo sus manos en su pecho y Sasuke la agarro de la cara para profundizar el beso. – Báñate con rapidez.

− Podrías bañarte conmigo. – Sakura se separo de él.

− No, porque luego te quedarás dormido y no podré ir a conocer esa maravilla. – Lo empujó levemente. – Anda a bañarte.

− Tú te lo pierdes. – murmuró al pasar por su lado y golpeo su trasero con la mano.

− Sabes que no soy yo la que pierde. – Sasuke siguió caminando riendo por lo roja que se había puesto luego del toqueteo que le había brindado.

Caminaron hacía el motel. Sasuke le tomo la mano luego de ver como 3 ninjas la miraban embobados. Sakura era guapa por sí sola, pero el hecho de ser heroína de guerra, una gran médico y tener esos ojos maravillosos, la hacían más atrayente. El pelinegro no era celoso, porque sabía que le correspondía, pero nunca estaba de más dejar en claro con quien ella estaba.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de la muestra de posesividad. Es más, lo tomo como un gesto de amor y se sintió extasiada. Esa tarde-noche, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo. Ni aunque Madara volviese a aparecer con cinco ejércitos y su nivel máximo de enojo. No, no, no. Ese día era de Sasuke con ella, con nadie más.

Llegaron a la recepción del lugar, y se encontraron de frente con una guapa chica. Una linda pelirroja, delgada y de piel blanca como leche. Era alta y tenía un cuerpo de ensueño. Parecía una modelo sacada de la mejor revista de modas.

− Buenas tardes ¿en qué los puedo ayudar? – Sakura miró a la chica, y se sorprendió de que por primera vez, una mujer no le lanzase miradas sugerentes a su novio.

− Venimos por la habitación que se asemeja a un cabaret. – dijo resuelta la pelirosa, tomando la mano de Sasuke, que se encontraba mirando la decoración, porque sabía que era hombre muerto si posaba sus ojos sobre la guapa chica.

− Sip, por supuesto. Síganme. – la chica camino frente a ellos para guiarlos al lugar que Sakura había escogido. Sasuke estaba más preocupado de mirar el techo o las flores que había en las macetas. No quería tener problemas justo ahora cuando iba a estar con Sakura y ella le mostraría cuanto lo había extrañado. – Aquí es.

− Muchas gracias. – dijo Sakura y tomo de la mano a Sasuke para entrar con él.

− A ustedes, señorita. Joven Uchiha – y sonrió abiertamente. Sakura abrió la boca a más no poder y cuando iba a contestar, Sasuke cerró la puerta de golpe.

− No me interesa, por si lo dudas. – respondió de inmediato el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada ofuscaa por parte de su novia.

− Te pones el parche antes de la herida ¿eh? Creo que si te pareció guapa. – Sasuke la agarró por la cadera, pero Sakura estiro su tronco hacía atrás para que no tuviera acceso a sus labios ni cuello. − ¿La encontraste guapa?

− ¿De verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora? Estoy pagando por un tiempo de calidad, no para discutir. – Sakura lo miro furiosa.

− Esta vez invito yo. – dijo la pelirosa. – ¿La encontraste guapa? – inquirió nuevamente.

− Para Sakura. – respondió él. Poso sus manos en la retaguardia de la chica, para que dejara de pelear por esa tontera.

− Ni siquiera lo niegas. ¿La encontraste guapa? – Sasuke se hartó y la soltó para ir a mirar la habitación. Vio que había una especie de escenario, donde al centro habían bufandas de plumas y una silla. El rojo predominaba en el lugar, haciéndolo parecer un verdadero cabaret. Busco por todos lados el fierro largo, donde Sakura podría bailar y al verlo, sonrió con picardía. – Me evitas. En fin, si eso quieres, dile que dejaré todo pagado para que pases tiempo de calidad con ella.

− Sakura, tú eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi perra vida. He recorrido el mundo y nunca he visto a una que me altere el corazón como tú lo haces. – La pelirosa lo miró tratando de evitar su sonrisa, pero se le hacía imposible.

− ¿Me quieres? – preguntó acercándose a él.

− Hmph – su elocuente respuesta se hizo presente otra vez.

− Algún día lo gritarás. – Y se lanzó a sus brazos, cruzando sus piernas en la cintura de él. Sin dejar de besarla, la llevo a la cama y ahí, en esa cama, le mostro con hechos y gruñidos cuanto la amaba.

**O.O**

− ¿Y ustedes? – la voz de Naruto se hizo presente en la recepción de ese conocido lugar. Tres recepcionistas se encontraban ahí. La fama del motel se había propagado como abejas por toda la aldea ninja y aldeas aledañas. Gracias al Motel Konoha, los ninjas tenían estadísticas donde destacaban por su felicidad y habían elevado su tasa de natalidad. − ¿Ino, Sai? ¿Qué hacen acá?

− Creo que lo mismo que tú, idiota. – respondió Ino, mirándolo enojada. – La _selva_ está vez es de nosotros.

− Hinata-chan, nos quitaron nuestra cabaña. – rezongó el rubio. La pobre pelinegra se encontraba casi morada de la vergüenza que sentía. – Usaremos la del _cabaret._

− No, esa es nuestra. – murmuró Sasuke, mirando a todos los presentes con esa grandeza que lo caracterizaba. Además, como era el más alto de todos, se veía más majestuoso. − ¿Qué haces aquí, dobe?

− Lo mismo que tú, teme. – respondió Naruto. El pelinegro lanzó fuertes palabrotas que causaron sorpresa en Hinata y Sakura. Ino se largo a reír.

− Buenas tardes ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? – preguntó una robusta mujer con voz nasal, mientras masticaba chicle y miraba sus uñas.

− Mantendremos la confidencialidad, como siempre. – murmuró otro joven con su ojo desviado. Ninguno estaba seguro si lo miraba a él, o al de al lado.

− Y yo los llevaré a sus cuartos, Sr Sasuke, Naruto y Sai. – las tres muchachas apretaron los puños, aunque no dijeron nada.

− Nuestro hijos nacieron a mitad de septiembre ¿verdad? – dijo Sai y todos asintieron. Himawari era la única que había nacido en febrero. – Creo que tienen el dudoso honor de haber sido procreados gracias a la promoción de un motel. – respondió de manera sabionda, como siempre.

− ¿Hay necesidad de contarles? – preguntó Hinata, siendo secundada por Sakura que sólo asentía.

− No. – fue la escueta respuesta de Sasuke. – Vamos.

− Chicas, mucho éxito y ojala está vez no quedemos embarazadas las tres al mismo tiempo. – casi grito Sakura, mientras era tironeada por Sasuke.

− Nuestros espermatozoides son geniales, dattebayo. – dijo Naruto mirando a Sai y a un Sasuke que se iba por el pasillo. – Ojala nuestros hijos no sepan de este lugar.

Y cayó la maldición. Ese día ninguna de las tres quedo embarazada, pero en la promoción del Motel Konoha que vino 14 años después, grande fue la sorpresa al saber que Sarada con Bolt habían usado la cabaña _árabe_ e Inojin con Himawari habían probado la _cabaret_.

Por culpa de ello, serían abuelos. Y también al mismo tiempo…

"Motel Konoha: Si usted no sale feliz, sale embarazada" Maldito eslogan que ahora era promocionado por una marca de pañales.

Touche.

.

.

.

Dicen que Sasuke todavía le está dando caza a Bolt por embarazar a su niñita, mientras Naruto usa todo su poder de Hokage, para hacerlo caer sobre Inojin. La vida de padres es una odisea, un maravilloso desastre.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí me encuentro de nuevo. Creo que mis musas inspiradoras quedaron locas con Naruto y me están atacando de manera brutal para que escriba One-Shot sobre las parejas que creo Kishinomoto.<br>Me costó un poco hacerlo, menos que el anterior, porque tuve que inventar dos personalidades que no ubico muy bien, como lo son la de Sarada y Bolt, pero acá se me dio un poco más fácil porque son personajes conocidos.  
>En fin, quiero dejar de lado la chachara, pero antes quisiera responder a un review que me llego en el OS anterior<br>__**  
>Side:<strong>__ Me encantan las criticas, creo que hacen mejorar a cualquier escritor y las valoro enormemente, pero decirlas desde el anonimato le quitan un poco de peso. También, hay formas de decir las cosas y creo (a lo mejor exagero) que no fuiste muy amable.  
>No soy un crá escribiendo, es más, creo que tiro para una regular escritora, pero lo intento y hago crujir mis neuronas para que salga algo decente que me deje conforme. Mis historias anteriores dejan mucho que desear y fácilmente podría eliminarlas para hacer destacar las nuevas, pero me gusta que las nuevas escritoras vean que tod s partimos de cero y pucha que cuesta escribir un fic que sea coherente y agrade a todos por igual (me refiero a mí y al público que lo lee). Si eres escritora, me entenderás.<br>Por eso mismo, te pido que si me harás ver algún defecto de mis fic o mi escritura, me gustaría que lo hicieras desde una cuenta para que me puedas dar tus puntos de vista. Yo encantada de la vida recibo todas las criticas, pero también busco la instancia de poder "defenderme" y tú no me la brindas.  
>Bueno, sólo eso. No quiero sonar latera y de verdad, espero que este OS te deje conforme. Trate de que fuera lo menos OC, ojala me haya resultado<em>

Yaaa mis niñas lindas hermosas preciosas, espero leerlas pronto y ya saben, poner en favoritos es como que me tocaran una bubis y no me pidieran ni perdón. Un review alegra la vida de cualquier escritora, ya sea una crítica constructiva o un halago. Todo es bien recibido, mientras se mantenga el respeto. Un abrazo apretado para todos los que pasan

_Pd: Ahora las notas las pondré abajo. Siento que arriba estorban mucho a la visual xD._

_**LilyLoop**_


End file.
